A World of Change/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info Only one hundred years ago, the planet of Natura was filled with nature and life. Though, today, it is now a cold chunk of rock; a whole city covers the planet, stripping the world of all it's resources. Now, the world can no longer support its population of humans due to no longer being able to produce food and water, and scientists have struggled to find a cure for this problem. One even created a time machine which could be used to travel back in time and restore the planet to it's original state. Though, this idea was rejected by the government and the scientist imprisoned for "treason", since they would have lost all their power if someone succeeded in stopping the city from being developed. Now it is up to a group of heroes to travel back in time and prevent the city from being created, or watch billions of people die of thirst and hunger. (Warning: This RP will lead to the change, if not, destruction of all characters from Natura, including Chaos. These RP characters will not remember their lives before the planet was restored, but all other RP characters will.) RP Charaters Chaos (Icewish) Bacchus (Edme) Edme (Edme) Link (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Ace (Night) G'lar (Icefern) In Natura.... Bacchus followed the boy, hoping he would get the message. ☆Edme☆ 03:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "You have to go home," said the boy to the dog. "Your owners are probably missing you." Icewish ♥ 03:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus felt worse now, he gazed at the boy, as if saying, "I am home." ☆Edme☆ 03:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The boy's horse picked the dog up and brought him inside the house. Icewish ♥ 04:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus said carelessly, "Why, thank you," which startled the horse. ☆Edme☆ 04:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (The horse doesn't really get spooked easily....) "No problem," said the horse, speaking the language of animals. Icewish ♥ 04:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus sat down patiently for the boy. ☆Edme☆ 04:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Alex!" shouted a voice. "What are all these people doing in our house?" The bpy turned arround and saw his older brother. "They were injured, so I couldn't just leave them there." Icewish ♥ 04:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus looked at his older brother, and barked. ☆Edme☆ 04:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Alex's brother pushed the dog away and said to Alex "Make everyone leave." Icewish ♥ 04:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Edme continued looking at the cows. ☆Edme☆ 04:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Look, and that stupid dog's going to eat all the cattle, what are we going to do then?" shouted Alex's brother. "Just shut up, Joshua," said Alex, angrily. Link then said "Well, we're sorry about all this, we can leave now if you would like-" "Leave," said Joshua, pointing to the door. Icewish ♥ 04:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus stayed, and walked up to Alex, "Let me stay," he pleaded. ☆Edme☆ 04:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Joshua, not allowing Alex to speak. "We can't afford a dog." Icewish ♥ 04:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "I can feed myself, I can keep away pests, and I can protect you from any harm!" Bacchus said. ☆Edme☆ 04:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Alex just walked out of the house, angrily. Arietem followed Alex. Icewish ♥ 04:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus followed Alex closely as well. ☆Edme☆ 04:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "I hate him so much..." said Alex, angrily. "But I'm too much of a coward to say or do anything." Icewish ♥ 04:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus looked at him, "Try," he said. ☆Edme☆ 18:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "I can't! I can't fight or do anything! Not since then..." his voice trailed off. Icewish ♥ 18:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ace watched.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't... ☆Edme☆ 03:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) (This RP will end once TS ends:) "Something wrong?" neighed Arietem to Bacchus. Icewish ♥ 03:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ace walked into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing," Bacchus replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "But why are you following Alex arround and stuff? Did he save you from drowning too or something?" asked Arietem. Icewish ♥ 23:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus said, "I don't want to talk about it." ☆Edme☆ 23:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Why not?" asked the horse. "An sorry I'm asking you so many questions, I've never seen a dog that looks like you before." Icewish ♥ 00:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus' tail started a small flame. He quickly put it out. ☆Edme☆ 02:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The horse stepped back a little and then looked back at the house. A girl ran up to the three and started petting Bacchus on the head. Icewish ♥ 02:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus looked at the girl, confused. ☆Edme☆ 00:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "That's Alex's sister," said Arietem. "Be careful, she didn't fully recover after the pestilence, she has a weak heart, sorta like Alex, but not as bad." Icewish ♥ 01:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus felt like he had a weak heart after Arietem said that. "Alex has a damaged heart?" ☆Edme☆ 03:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, very badly. He can't really do most stuff that humans do because it might put too much strain on his heart. He got sick when he was a kid, and his heart was permenently damaged," said Arietem. "That's why I always follow him arround and try to help him as much as I can, I can't help but feel that it was my fault...." Icewish ♥ 03:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's not your fault. It's mine," Bacchus had realised he should have stopped his master from saving Natura, destroying it or not. ☆Edme☆ 02:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "No, the water that I was drowning in was contaminated with the bacteria that causes the illness, and that's why Alex got sick," said Arietem. Icewish ♥ 02:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "No! It has nothing to do with the bacteria! It has to do with my decision," Bacchus said. ☆Edme☆ 03:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Arietem just looked at Bacchus confused. --- Alex couldn't stand the two barking and neighing at each other any more and said "Could you two please be a little more quiet?" Icewish ♥ 03:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus stopped barking, and looked at Arietem. ☆Edme☆ 03:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Arietem looked arround. The sun had began to set. He heard a growling noise in the distance..... Icewish ♥ 03:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ace was in a random place.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) (Night, RP kinda only works if all the charaters are in groups.) Arietem neighed nervously and stood protectivly infront of Alex. Icewish ♥ 22:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus stood in attack position. ☆Edme☆ 22:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A wolf-like creature lunged at them from the shadows. Then, suddenly, Alex collapsed.... (Sorry for the weak ending DX This story will be picked up again in a new RP.) The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay